step-brothers
by wolverinelover
Summary: "If family is not really family, is it ok to have sex with them" Thats the quetion Eve asks herself everyday when she see her new step-brother Randy. The temptations are hard to resisted but she does realize the things that could go wrong. He is apart of her family now, but in the end is he nothing but a step-brother?


Eve pov

Well this week has been a long one my dad got married to the daughter of the founder of WWE.

Yeah she was pretty but at times she had a bad adittude she was always nice to me but deep down inside i didn't like the fact that my dad was know sharing a bed with a woman the Rock called a hoe.

And not only were they sharing a bed but i was two, with my step brother who i haven't even meant yet.

I know he plays football because thats were he is at the moment, a camp to determend wheather they go to state or something like that.

So i'll be not only sharing a room but a bed with this guy i just really hope it doesn't get awkward.

Normal pov

They were all searching through boxes trying to find there belongings when the door flung open.

"We are the champions" Said Randy as he Sung the queen song.

Stephenie ran over to her son and gave him a hug.

"Thats great Randy" said Steph.

"I'm really proud of you son" said Hunter giving him a firm pat on the back.

"Thanks dad, and who do we have here" said Randy looking Eve up and down.

"Thats your new sister" said Steph pointing a finger at Eve.

"Too bad" said Randy with a wink as he began to walk up the stairs.

An Hour later

It was around 10:00pm and Triple h and Steph decided to turn in early something Eve wishes she didn't that hear because she knew what that mean't.

She walked into the room that her and Randy now share and was stopped by the God-like body infront of her.

He had nothing but a towel on as the water droplets fell down his chest to his hard abs.

She was definately getting hot in certain place's.

He looked up to see Eve in the door way.

"See something you like" said Randy with a smirk on his face.

"Umm I was just looking for something" said Eve with a nervous smile on her face.

"Well do you need any help finding it" said Randy slowly appraoching her.

"No, you know what i'm going to look for it down stairs" she said moving before he could corner her and quickly making her way out the room.

"Take a picture, it last longer" yelled Randy as she left.

She needed a shower she told herself so she could relieve the heat building between her legs.

After her shower

She came in the room with a towel wrapped tightly around her chest as Randy layed down on the bed in his boxers watching basketball.

"So you like sports" said Eve as she went in the closet to find some clothes.

"It's only my life" said Randy.

"Wow so you thinking of going pro" said Eve as she came out of the closet with short shorts and a sports bra.

"If i make it that far, i've already torn my ACL" said Randy.

"Oh well that had to suck, do you have a girlfriend?." said Eve as she claimed onto the bed.

"No, why?" asked Randy.

"Because you have a bra in your other hand" said Eve.

"Oh, thats yours"said Randy.

She quickly snached it out of his hand.

"I would appreciate if you didn't touch my private stuff" said Eve stuffing it back into her drower.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't keep you private stuff on my side of the bed" said Randy as he flipped through the channels.

"Well i'm going to bed, i have school tomorrow" said Eve as she got in the bed and covered up with the sheet.

"Oh yeah you are gonna be going to my school tomorrow" said Randy clicking the tv off.

"Yeah and thats why i want to sleep" said Eve turning torwards him.

"Yeah you'll be good as long as people know you know me" said Randy.

"Sure if you say so Randy, goodnight " she said turning torward the wall.

"Yeah goodnight" said Randy as he dozzed off.

**The next morning.**

Her alarm clock went off, with her hand flopping trying to find the snoze button by time she succussfully hit it she was wide awake.

But before she could get up she noticed a body perfectly formed into her back with an arm wrapped around her waist.

His heat felt so good on her body as she took the hand that layed lifelessly on her bare stoamch and with his hand pulling him in closer till she could feel him breathing on her neck.

It felt good till she realized who she was cuddling with.

She quickly got out of bed and felt a little disgusted for liking it but she decided to ignore it.

She got dressed in the bathroom and came out to see that Randy still was asleep.

"Get up Randy" she said while shaking him back and forth.

"Just give me five minutes" said Randy never even opening his eyes.

"Your gonna be late for football pratice" said Eve.

"Holy crap" said Randy jumping out of bed and throwing clothes out of his closet and quickly poping on some black jeans and a white fitted t-shirt.

"Wait a minute, football pratice is after school" said Randy.

"Your too easy" said Eve.

Randy quicky chased her around the room and once he cought her, he threw her on the bed and got on top of her.

"I think i should punish you for that dirty little trick" said Randy

"I'd like to see you try" said Eve with a smile on her face.

Randy smirked as he grinded his hips into hers and in return got soft, needy, moans.

Just as he was about to whisper in her ear his mom, or better yet THEIR mom walked into the room.

Randy quick got off of Eve.

"Hey mom" Randy said nervously not sure if she saw anything.

"Hey, you kids need to get ready you've got 10 minutes to get to school, and Goodmorning Eve" said Steph.

"Goodmorning Steph" she said with a grin on her face.

"Me and your father are off to work, so have a good day guys" said Steph as she closed the door behind her.

"Well this is going to be a interesting day" said Eve.

**Arthors note: i just couldn't stay away from Randy/Eve pairing there too amazing together, and i had a lot of fun writing this plot so we'll see if i stay commited please review i read and respect them all :D**


End file.
